What Happened At Sandwich Town
by 8711
Summary: Entry for Challenge #10: What happened when Phineas and Ferb went to Sandwich Town in Boyfriend From 27,000 BC? I know...the title really sucks.


"_Turkey on rye or plain bologna meat,  
>Our sandwich guy will make you want to eat.<em>"

"Come on down to Sandwich Town!" exclaimed the announcer in the commercial.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" exclaimed Phineas Flynn, a gleam shining in his eyes. There was a sudden burst of music as if from an orchestra, and a spotlight hit him.

"Go get lunch!"  
>The music came to an abrupt, zipping halt. Confused, Phineas looked up at his brother who stood on the top of a stepladder, wearing a compressed orchestra on his body, and a hat that shot light on his head.<p>

"What?" Phineas asked.

Ferb merely rolled his eyes and began to climb down.

Oh, yeah, I guess it _was_ a little anticlimactic…"  
>Ferb nodded as he walked up and stood next to Phineas, now without his gear.<p>

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's go down to Sandwich Town."

"Agreed."

As they headed for the door Phineas paused and asked, "Hey Perry, do you wanna come with us?"

The teal-furred platypus immediately leapt from the sofa and followed his owners.

"You know Ferb," Phineas commented as they exited their house, "Perry's really smart. I bet he could walk on his hind legs if he wanted!"

The two boys stopped and stared at their pet, who remained thoroughly uneventful.

"If only," Phineas said.

When the trio finally reached the restaurant, they entered to find a long line of people.

"Oh, well," sighed Phineas. "I guess there's nothing we can do but wait."  
>The one-roomed building was buzzing with loud conversation by the many people hustling around. The two boys huddled against each other in an attempt to take up less space, and Perry stood between their legs, almost protectively.<p>

It was so loud that the ringing of the bell over the door as someone entered almost couldn't be heard. Perry turned slightly to see who it was who had entered . . . and nearly gasped, his eyes wide as he saw who it was.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, hunched and wearing a white lab coat walked through the door and sauntered to the end of the line . . . right behind Phineas and Ferb.

And he had a large scowl on his face.

"Good afternoon sir," Phineas said brightly, raising his voice.

"What?" Doof looked down. "It's not noon, it's morning!"

Phineas looked at his watch.

"No, it's 12:04. That means it's about noon."

Doof narrowed his eyes.

"As soon as the clock strikes 12, that means it's no longer any other part of the day but morning."

"Well, yes and no," Ferb said. "When the clock strikes 12 in the evening, technically it's the next day therefore making it morning. But when the clock strikes 12 _after_ the morning, that means it's noon."

Doof huffed.

"Ugh. Time gives me a headache." He glanced down at the floor, and noticed Perry. "Is that . . . a platypus?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Phineas said brightly. "He's our pet platypus—wait . . . where's Perry?"

Phineas looked around and then realized that his pet was right bellow him at his feet.

"Oh. There you are Perry."  
>Doof's eyes widened.<p>

"Did you say Perry?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Doof stared long and hard at his under-cover nemesis who he was having a hard tie recognizing. Finally, he said, "I got nothin'. He kind of looks like my nemesis . . . but not quite."

"You have a nemesis?" Phineas asked, amazed. "How cool is that!"

"Well . . . my nemesis is a platypus."

"That makes it even better! So why _do_ you have a nemesis?"

"Well, I'm an evil scientist—"

"Wait," Phineas interrupted. "I thought you were a pharmacist."

Doof sighed. "Yeah, a lot of people get confused by the lab coat."

By now they had reached the front of the line without even realizing it.

"Oh, great!" Phineas said happily. "Hey, sir, you can order with us if you want."  
>Doof brightened. "Really?"<p>

"Sure!"

They ordered their sandwiches of choice, but when they started to pay, Phineas said, "Aw, man! I don't have enough money to buy Perry a sandwich!"

"Here," Doof handed him a $5 bill.

Phineas looked up wide-eyed at Doof.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

Gratefully, Phineas accepted the money and paid for the sandwiches.

"Thank you so much mister—?"

"Doctor." Doof corrected. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Thank you so much Dr. . . . Doozle . . . I mean Doofen . . . Dr. D!"

Doof looked a little taken aback at the nick name, but after a moment he didn't seem to mind. He and Phineas and Ferb collected the food and made their way out of the restaurant. Outside the door was a man wearing a big suit that resembled a sandwich, and he was singing the Sandwich town jingle. Doof's scowl returned.

"Ugh! I _hate_ people who dress up like sandwiches! They annoy me to no end!"

"Hey, I can hear you!" the man dressed as a sandwich called.

"I kno-ow!" Doof called back. "I said it loud!"

"Okay . . ." Phineas said, slightly confused. "Well anywho . . . thanks again Dr. D! Perry will be so happy to have his own sandwich!"

"Yeah, yeah," Doof said, waving his hand. "But pretend it _didn't_ happen okay? I might lose my reputation as an evil scientist!"

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other, eyebrows cocked. Then they turned back to Doof.

"Okay," Phineas said. "It was nice meeting you!"

"It was nice meeting you boys," Doof replied. ". . . and your semi-aquatic animal."

As the two boys walked up to their house, Phineas said, "That guy was nice. Don't you think Fer?"

Ferb gave the classic thumbs up. They re-entered the living room and sat down on the sofa, pulling out their sandwiches and immediately digging in.

"Hey Ferb, you know what else we should do today?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was SOOOOO lame. -_- If my entry doesn't win, I'm probably going to delete this.<strong>

**Anywho . . . review! :D**


End file.
